Legítimamente tuyo
by Sophie Wells
Summary: Lily entrecerró los ojos: nadie le coquetearía a James Potter mientras éste alegara estar enamorado de ella. James&Lily oneshot.


Legítimamente tuyo.

_**Legítimamente tuyo.  
**_

Lunes. Una sola palabra para describir ese día, según Lily Evans: denso. No sólo tenían dos módulos seguidos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con un profesor cuya autoridad y capacidad de enseñanza estaba por el piso, sino que también empezaba una nueva semana. Una semana que volaba, y otra nueva que comenzaba. Una semana menos para terminar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de todas. Eso era lo que más le entristecía: pensar que faltaban solo siete meses para no volver más a Hogwarts, para que terminara el año escolar, su último año escolar… De acuerdo, no era poco, pero el año se le estaba pasando con una alarmante rapidez. Los ÉXTASIS estaban cada vez más cerca, y los profesores los saturaban con trabajos y repasos. No daba abasto.

Con cuidado, dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo a un lado, y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas releyeron las notas tomadas. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que lo que había copiado ya lo tenía. ¡Era otro de los repasos verbales del profesor! Soltó un resoplido de molestia y tiró su largo y espeso cabello rojo oscuro hacia atrás. Se movió en su asiento, buscando una mejor postura. Para cuando estaba medianamente cómoda, el timbre retumbó por todo el castillo, y de inmediato, se comenzaron a escuchar revuelos por las prisas que tenían los alumnos por salir del aula.

Lily se tomó su tiempo para acomodar sus cosas, de todos modos… ¿Para qué apurarse y estancarse en la puerta con toda la apresurada multitud? Cuando hubo terminado de recoger sus cosas, se levantó del asiento, y su esbelta figura sobresalió en comparación del aula, prácticamente vacía. Colgó su mochila al hombro y salió del aula, dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama a leer una de sus predilectas novelas. Ya estaba pensando cuál comenzaría a leer ya que la otra noche había terminado el libro que sus padres le habían regalado para Navidad, cuando una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué tal, Lily?

La pelirroja volteó para encontrarse a pocos metros de un apuesto chico, de cabellos azabaches, muy despeinados. De ojos chocolates derretido, enmarcados por unas gafas redondas. Alto, de cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, con una sonrisa seductora, pícara, y hasta algo burlesca… Vamos, todo un dios griego. El mismo dios griego que la había invitado millonésimas veces a salir. El mismo que había sido rechazado en cada una de esas millonésimas invitaciones y que, sin embargo, seguía insistiendo. ¿Por qué? Fácil: él era James Potter. Un merodeador. El chico más apuesto del colegio, cuyo orgullo no le permitía aceptar que una chica lo rechazara.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó en un suspiro Lily, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, deseando que el chico desapareciera de allí. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver que James se había acercado a ella. Bueno, acercado no era el término adecuado, pegado a ella, sería el correcto. James solo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Tan escasos, que hasta podría contar cada una de las pecas del rostro de Lily.

- Soy James, Lily. No Potter. James. – replicó James, colocando un mechón del cabello rojo de Lily, detrás de la oreja de ésta. Lily tembló levemente, pero James no lo notó.

- Pues para ti soy Evans, Potter. No Lily. Evans. – lo imitó la chica, irritada. ¿Cuántas veces tenían que repetir la misma escena?

James suspiró, dejando que su cálido y delicioso aliento embriagara a Lily. Vamos, que la pelirroja no era tan fuerte e indiferente con Potter como aparentaba ser.

- Como quieras, Lily. – dijo, sin hacer caso a la mirada fulminante de la mencionada. – Quería preguntarte algo…

Lily bufó.

- Potter, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no? ¿Qué no quiero salir, ni casarme, ni tener hijos, ni formar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch con ellos, etc, contigo? – James sonrió ante esto último. Parecía que la negativa no le afectaba demasiado. - ¿De que te sonríes, Potter? – espetó la pelirroja, ya molesta. ¡Merlín, solo quería ir a su habitación y aislarse con sus novelas! ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir?

- De nada, Lily. De nada. – contestó James, sin dejar de sonreír. Lily le lanzó una mirada furibunda. – De todos modos, aunque se que te mueres por tener siete hijos conmigo y formar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch pese a tus negativas, no era eso lo que quería preguntarte…

- ¿Ah, no? – Lily se desconcertó. James sonrió.

- No, no era eso. Aunque tiene algo que ver. – inspiró profundamente y todo rastro de diversión o seducción desapareció de su rostro. Estaba realmente serio. La pelirroja nunca lo había visto así y pensó que se veía… lindo, atractivo, tierno; de hecho, estaba buenísi… _¡Basta, Lily! ¡Basta!_ – Lily, ¿por qué nunca has aceptado salir conmigo?

Lily se descolocó. No se la esperaba. De todas las cosas que James Potter podría haber hecho o dicho, nunca se esperó una pregunta así por parte de él, además… ¿No se lo había aclarado varias veces ya? ¿No se lo había gritado junto con todos los hechizos habidos y por haber?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo que decir. Se quedó callada al ver como los ojos chocolates intensos de James mostraban la ansiedad, los nervios e incluso, el temor. Y también pudo distinguir algo en esa mezcla de sentimientos… ¿Amor? Volvió a cerrar la boca a la vez que se hacía esa pregunta mentalmente: ¿por qué? Es decir, era un arrogante, un idiota, un… inmaduro, sin embargo, siempre le había gustado. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los chocolates de él. E incluso, en quinto se había enamorado de él. Bueno, su subconsciente lo había admitido, ella, todavía no lo había aceptado. _¿Por qué?,_ se volvía a repetir mentalmente. _Pues porque es un mujeriego y sólo jugaría contigo, Lily. _– le contestó una vocecilla interna. - _Serías su trofeo. A la semana estarías en la lista de las despechadas de James Potter. _¡Cierto! Era por eso. Porque él era un mujeriego y solo la quería para alardear frente al colegio que ninguna chica, ni siquiera Lily Evans, se podía resistir a sus encantos… ¿No?

Y de nuevo fijó sus ojos en los de él. Esas emociones… esos ojos, la estaban desconcertando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía cantarle las cuarenta a James Potter, en ese preciso momento?

- ¿Lily? – la voz ansiosa y cargada de nerviosismo de James la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, otra vez. Se sonrojó al descubrirse perdida en su mirada. – Lily, ¿piensas contestarme? – inquirió, impaciente.

- Yo… yo… James, yo… - el rostro de James se iluminó al escuchar su nombre mencionado por esa dulce voz. Lily se sonrojó aún más al escucharse balbucear. – Pues eres un egocéntrico, Potter. Detesto la gente que se cree por encima de los demás. – contestó la pelirroja, recuperando su tono autoritario.

- Pero… yo cambié y tú… tú lo sabes… - Lily se mordió el labio, luchando contra sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no sea idiota, que no se la creyera tan fácilmente, que solo lo rechazaba por miedo, por miedo a ser una más. – Lily, sabes que he cambiado. No puedes negarlo. Ya no hechizo a la gente por que si, ya no me meto con los Slytherins a no ser que ellos mismos se la haya buscado, ¡ya ni siquiera molesto a Quejicus! – se quedó pensando un segundo. – Bueno, tal vez lo he hechizado unas dos o tres veces, ¡pero de lo merecía! – la pelirroja ocultó una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. – Por favor, Lily. ¿No puedes darme aunque sea una oportunidad? Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí… Lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te quiero…

Lily quedó en blanco. James aprovechó el estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba la pelirroja, y acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Lily, para acariciarla con su dedo pulgar. Su otro brazo, rodeó la cintura de la chica. Ella estaba dura como una piedra. Por un lado quería detenerlo, ¿quién se creía para intentar besarla? Pero por el otro, no quería hacerlo. Quería besar esos labios hasta que los suyos quedaran rojos e hinchados. _Mierda, ¿qué me está pasando? _

Los labios de ambos estaban a menos de un milímetro de distancia, pero un grito los hizo apartarse a una distancia prudente. Sin embargo, James no soltó a Lily.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Hace tiempo que las clases han terminado! ¡Vayan a su sala común! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya! – gritó la profesora McGonagall, con la aletas de la nariz dilatadas como siempre le sucedía cuando las reglas eran salteadas.

- Si, profesora. – dijo James. Lily seguía sin reaccionar. Su estado de aturdimiento era tal, que no protestó cuando James la abrazó por la cintura y la dirigió a la sala común.

Ya estaban en la puerta del retrato de la Dama Gorda, por lo que se detuvieron.

- ¿Lily? – la llamó James con cautela. La pelirroja por fin lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Pensaste la respuesta?

- ¿La respuesta a qué? – preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

- A si me darás una oportunidad… o no. – contestó el chico.

- Yo… - balbuceó Lily. – Yo… no… no lo sé. – quería decirle que si, ya no había dudas: estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿él sentía lo mismo por ella de verdad?

- Mira Lily. – comenzó James, bastante incómodo. – Me has gustado desde siempre, ¿si? Te he pedido salir de todos los modos posibles y tú siempre me rechazas, puede que por mi arrogancia o porque estuviera saliendo con varias chicas mientras te hacía esas invitaciones, pero cambié, ¿si? Y realmente te quiero. Te quiero, si. Pero esta es mi última petición. Si me dices que si, haré lo imposible por hacerte feliz, y si me dices que no… pues… fingiré que somos extraños. No volveré a molestarte nunca más. Tú tienes la última palabra… - Lily no había apartados sus ojos de los de él. – Te daré tiempo hasta el viernes, ¿te parece? Podrás pensarlo y… llegar a una decisión.

- Me parece… bien. Si, de acuerdo. – contestó la pelirroja.

James sonrió algo apagado, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, la casa de ambos. Lily lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo perdió de vista por el orificio del retrato, se llevó una mano a la mejilla en donde James la había besado, y sonrió levemente. _He sucumbido a los encantos Potter._ – pensó.

Si había pensado que esa conversación iba a ser la parte más difícil, se equivocaba. Su lucha interna era constante: confiar o no en James.

¿Debería hacerlo? Bueno, todo tenía sus pro y sus contra. Los pro: si James estaba hablando enserio, serían felices. Su relación sería especial, sin mencionar el hecho de que si aceptaba creerle, tendría al mejor novio de todos. Los contra: saldría lastimada, y ella lo que menos quería, era sufrir por alguien como James Potter. Claro, y tener que soportar las miradas de odio de todo el sector femenino del colegio. Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba. Y era ahí cuando sus dudas volvían a aparecer. ¿Ella era especial, tanto, como para que James_ cambio-de-novia-cada-semana_ Potter por fin sentara cabeza? ¿Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse? ¿Confiar o no confiar? ¿Corazón o razón? ¡Por Merlín, se estaba haciendo un lío!

- ¿Lily? – la pelirroja levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Lizzie Stanley. Su morocha amiga con ojos de un extraño topacio y cuerpo esbelto, la miraba preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? Hace días que te noto en otro planeta. – era cierto, ya era viernes, y Lily había pasado toda la semana en las nubes, debatiendo consigo misma; lo peor de todo, era que no había llegado aún a una decisión. Lizzie se sentó junto a ella en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde la pelirroja estaba sentada, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Qué te sucede, Lils? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Por favor, amiga. Te conozco hace siete años, ¿realmente crees que me podrás engañar? Cualquiera que sea el problema te ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. – dijo Lizzie, exasperada, logrando que Lily riera.

- No te preocupes, Liz. Enserio no es nada importan… - la pelirroja se interrumpió al ver que James entraba por el orificio del retrato, junto con su fiel amigo Sirius Black. Lizzie siguió su mirada y sonrió emocionada.

- ¡No me digas que…! ¡Oh, por Circe! – chilló. Varios estudiantes en la sala común, incluidos los recién entrados, se voltearon para mirarla. Lizzie se sonrojó. – Lo siento. Sigan con lo suyo. – sonrió. Se volteó nuevamente hacia Lily, quien estaba más roja que un tomate. - ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que estás enamorada de James?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LO…? – se volvió a interrumpir al notar que estaba gritando. Liz comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – Liz… - su amiga seguía riéndose. – Liz… - intentó nuevamente. – Basta, Liz. Por favor. – rogó, avergonzada. La chica paró de reír con dificultad.

- Lo… lo siento, Lils. Pero… deberías haber visto tu cara… - sonrió divertida Lizzie. – Bueno, suéltalo. ¿Qué sucedió con James? ¿Por qué te lo quedaste viendo como una tonta? – preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Me… me propuso salir… - Liz la miró incrédula. – Espera, no es solo eso. – sonrió Lily al ver la cara de su amiga, y le contó todo lo que había sucedido hacía unos días. Cuando terminó, su amiga la miró comprensivamente. Estaba apunto de abrir la boca para darle su opinión, pero un chico alto, con un excelente cuerpo, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises, se sentó al lado de Liz y la sentó sobre su regazo. Acto seguido, le dio un breve pero apasionado beso, que Lizzie no dudó en seguir.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la chica, cuando cortaron el beso.

- Bien. – contestó simplemente, mirando hacia otro lado. – Te extrañé. – añadió, volteando su mirada hacia Lizzie, con una sonrisa de derrotado. Liz sonrió y le dio un leve beso. – Oh, hola, Evans – saludó Sirius Black, percatándose por fin de la presencia de la pelirroja. Ésta sonrió burlona.

- Hola, Black. – respondió.

Luego de quedarse los tres hablando por unos minutos de trivialidades, Liz se levantó de las piernas de su novio y se sentó en el sillón. Sirius la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿No soy cómodo acaso? – preguntó con una sonrisa seductora. Lily rió disimuladamente y Lizzie se sonrojó, aunque también sonrió.

- No es eso. Pero debo hablar con Lily. ¿Nos podrías dejar solas unos minutos?

Sirius miró a Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Claro. – contestó. Lily lo miró confundida. – Las dejo para que hablen de mi amigo. – y antes de que Lily pudiera replicar, le había dado un fugaz beso a su novia y había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Lily bufó, enojada. Liz rió entre dientes.

- No te preocupes, Lily. No le dirá nada a James, créeme. – Lily miró a su amiga, y suspiró resignada. – Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah si! – sonrió. – Comprendo tu situación pelirroja, pero creo que te estás armando un problema por nada. Más aún teniendo un ejemplo que ha pasado por la misma situación delante de ti.

- ¿De qué…? ¡Oh, claro! – comprendió Lily.

Se había olvidado de que su amiga había pasado por la misma situación por la que estaba pasando ella misma ahora. Sirius y Liz se habían llevado mal desde, prácticamente, la Selección, pero este año, Sirius había dejado sus típicas peleas y arrogancia con ella de lado, alegando estar enamorado de ella. Claro que al principio, nadie le creía porque Sirius y Liz nunca habían tenido una conversación civilizada y siempre se habían llevado pésimamente mal, pero bueno… del odio al amor hay solo un paso. Al principio, Liz no le había creído. A ella siempre le había gustado, claro que no se había dado cuenta, pero ese año… lo había hecho. Habían pasado por mucho, pero terminó confiando en él y Sirius y Liz llevaban tres meses juntos. Y, por lo que parecía, llevarían muchísimos más.

- Pero… eso es… eso es distinto, Liz. – se excusó Lily, luego de pensárselo un rato. Lizzie bufó.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿En qué? – la desafió. Lily no supo que responder. – Vamos, pelirroja. Arriésgate. James está tan loco por ti como tú lo estás por él.

- Yo no estoy…

- Oh, vamos, Lily. El primer paso es aceptarlo. Créeme, lo sé. – Liz miró severamente a su amiga. Lily suspiró, resignada.

- De acuerdo. Lo admito. Lo acepto. Estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de James Charlus Potter. – susurró, con la vista agacha. Liz la miró entre satisfecha, divertida y sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuál es su segundo nombre? – preguntó, incrédula.

- No lo sé. – contestó, confundida Lily. – Pero, Liz… No lo comprendes… ¡Con Sirius era distinto! Él era…

- Lily, por favor. – bufó Lizzie, ya irritada. – Sirius era aún peor que James, y lo sabes. Su record de andanza con una chica fue de dos días. James por lo menos llegó a los nueve… pero mírame ahora, pelirroja: soy la chica más feliz de todas. Me arriesgué, confié en Sirius y no me decepcionó, como yo se que James tampoco lo hará contigo. James prefiere morir antes que hacerte sufrir. Te quiere de verdad. Es más, te diría que hasta te ama, Lily.-

La pelirroja se quedó callada. Era cierto. Sirius era mucho peor que James, sin embargo, todavía le costaba confiar en él. Su orgullo, su miedo a ser una más… le estaba ganando. Liz se percató de ello, y sonrió comprensivamente, de nuevo, mientras la abrazaba maternalmente.

- Sé que es difícil confiar en él, Lily. Te lo digo porque se lo que se siente, pero tu misma me dijiste que debía arriesgarme. Porque se notaba que a Sirius le gustaba de verdad, porque había cambiado por mi, al igual que James lo hizo por ti, y aunque a ti a te gustara arrogante y todo… ahora te has enamorado de él al conocer su verdadera faceta. – la pelirroja lo pensó unos minutos, luego asintió.

- Tienes razón… - murmuró. Lizzie sonrió.

- Usualmente la tengo. – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lily rió.

- Estar tanto con Sirius te pega fuerte, amiga. – se burló la pelirroja. Liz se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

- ¡Pero soy feliz, y eso es lo que importa! – sonrió ampliamente Liz. - ¿Qué harás, Lils?

Lily se mordió el labio, y luego de unos segundos, contestó:

- Le daré una oportunidad.

Liz dio un gritito de emoción, sonrió, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, quien era la imagen del nerviosismo y el temor.

- Vamos, díselo. – sonrió la morena. Lily negó con la cabeza, a la vez que tragaba saliva con dificultad. – Vamos, pelirroja. ¡Díselo! ¡Ahí está! – señaló con la barbilla a James, quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas de una mesa.

- Yo… no… ¡No lo haré, Liz! – su amiga la miró severamente. - ¡No me mires así! Cuando me pregunte si he llegado a una decisión yo… yo se lo diré, pero no me acercaré a él ahora para decirle "James me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti como una imbécil, te daré una oportunidad, y si sigue en pie lo de tener nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch, acepto" – Liz la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego comenzó a reír. Lily se sonrojó, y lo hizo aún más al percatarse de que Sirius estaba detrás de Liz y la miraba, divertido. La había escuchado. – B-B-Black… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Si, querida Lily? – preguntó, con una amable sonrisa, aunque sus ojos brillaban con burla.

- Escucha, Black… Dices algo de esto a alguien y te juro que me meterán en Azkaban por asesinato. ¿Entendido? – susurró Lily, amenazante. Sirius se tornó serio.

- No diré nada, Evans. Tranquila. – prometió el joven. Lily le sonrió con dulzura. – Pero si no se lo dices antes de que él te lo pregunte no me importa terminar asesinado – sonrió, burlón.

- ¿Qué? – chilló, horrorizada. – No serías capaz…

- Yo creo que si. – dijo Sirius, con fingida inocencia. Liz se mordía el labio para evitar reírse. – Si no le dices antes, lo haré yo…

- Pero… pero… ¡Tenemos clase! ¡Luego le digo! ¡Vamos! – tomó un brazo de Sirius y otro de Liz, y los arrastró fuera del alcance de James, hacia su próxima clase.

Definitivamente, ese no era el mejor día de Lily: por fin había aceptado (ella y todas las partes de si misma) que estaba enamorada de James, había amenazado al mejor amigo de éste para que no le contara esa verdad, le habían tomado un examen sorpresa en el que, gracias a su nerviosismo y desconcentración, le había ido mal por primera vez en la vida, y… tenía que soportar una clase que no sabía porque la había seguido tomando.

¿Quién la mandaba a seguir estudiando Estudios Muggles? Realmente era extremadamente innecesario, ¡ella era hija de muggles! Pero en tercero estaba loca por las nuevas materias y se había apuntado en todas, y en quinto, cuando obtuvo su Extraordinario, le había dado pena dejar una materia que realmente era sencilla para ella, por lo que había desistido. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que era realmente insoportable. Por Merlín, no soportaba escuchar a una profesora loca obsesionada con muggles hablar sobre cosas que ella sabía desde que nació, que las había incorporado como parte de ella.

- Bueno, alumnos… - comenzó la profesora. – Hoy tendremos una clase de "primeros auxilios". – Lily ahogó un gemido de frustración, ¡eso se lo habían hecho aprender en la primaria! – Se entiende por primeros auxilios a las técnicas y procedimientos de carácter inmediato, limitado, temporal, no profesional que recibe una persona, víctima de un accidente o enfermedad repentina. – toda la clase se miró con expresión escéptica. ¿Es qué acaso eso no lo podían solucionar con un _Ennervate_ u otros hechizos sencillos, y listo? – No pongan esas caras, muchachos. – dijo animadamente la profesora. – Si están en una calle llena de muggles no pueden usar su varita, así que es bueno que aprendan estas tácticas. ¿De acuerdo? – hubo un murmullo de asentimientos. - ¡Genial! ¡Manos a la obra! Lo primero que hay que saber es… - la profesora comenzó a explicar los primeros pasos como lo de comprobar el pulso, etc. Nadie le prestó atención hasta que llegó la parte que Lily había olvidado por completo. La respiración boca a boca. - ¡Pónganse de a dos! ¡Rápido!

Hubo un gran revuelo. Las parejas que coincidían en la clase, rápidamente se colocaron juntos, como en el caso de Sirius y Liz. Muchas chicas parecían decepcionadas por el hecho. Y otro grupo, corrió en busca de alguien con quien quisiera… hacer el _trabajo_.

La mirada de Lily se cruzó con la de James en el mismo instante en que la profesora había anunciado lo que tenían que hacer. Sin embargo, la pelirroja la desvió luego de unos momentos. James la siguió mirando receloso.

- ¿Lily? – la pelirroja volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Amos Diggory, un muchacho de Hufflepuff, muy apuesto. - ¿Quieres… trabajar conmigo? – preguntó, dudoso.

- Yo… - Lily le lanzó una mirada fugaz a James, quien la miraba intensamente. Ni siquiera había notado el montón de chicas que había a su alrededor, esperando ser la elegida por el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

- ¿James? – le escuchó decir Lily a una chica con el cuerpo de una modelo, cabello rubio platinado e impactantes ojos azules. - ¿Quieres ser mi compañero? – le preguntó con un tono de voz insinuante. James volvió su mirada a Lily; la miraba como advirtiéndole. Eso le molestó a la pelirroja, por lo que dio vuelta su cara y le sonrió al Hufflepuff.

- Claro, Amos. – contestó amablemente. El chico sonrió ilusionado.

Pero Lily no lo escuchó, miraba de soslayo a James, cuyo rostro era la viva imagen de los celos y la furia. Lily sonrió triunfante, aunque su expresión no tardó en desaparecer al ver como la misma chica que había osado preguntarle a _su_, quiero decir, a James si quería ser su compañero, sonreía radiante ante la respuesta afirmativa de Potter.

- ¿Lily? – la llamaba Amos. - ¿Lily, empezamos? – pero la pelirroja no lo escuchaba. Sino que lo agarró de los hombros, y lo hizo ponerse de espaldas a la pareja de James y la rubia platinada para así ella tener una mejor visión de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Sintió la furia desplazarse por todo su ser al observar como Cindy Hutton, la chica que era la pareja del merodeador, le sonreía juguetonamente a James y enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Éste parecía muy contento con el hecho, o al menos eso pensaba Lily, porque en realidad el merodeador sonreía al ver el alma asesina oculta detrás de la pelirroja responsable, que pocas veces se le veía, al observar a Cindy.

Lily entrecerró los ojos: nadie le coquetearía a James Potter, mientras éste alegara estar enamorado de ella.

Sin hacer caso a su enojado compañero, quien no lograba atraer la atención de la pelirroja, se acercó ligeramente a la pareja con una sonrisa maliciosa, que a James no le presagió nada bueno. Liz y Sirius, ya se habían percatado de la expresión de Lily y tenían toda su atención puesta en ella y James.

- ¡Oh, Potter! ¿Qué te sucede? – chilló Lily con fingido horror. James la miró sin entender. Liz y Sirius sonrieron. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos, voltearon hacia la pareja. - ¡Tranquilo, Potter! – exclamó esta vez, corriendo a él y apartando a Cindy de los brazos de James con poco cuidado. Éste estaba estupefacto aunque parecía inexplicablemente contento. - ¿No me digas que ver el escote de Hutton te ha dejado temporalmente hiperventilando?

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, James! ¡Reacciona! ¡No nos dejes! – intervino Liz, con una fingida expresión de alarma. Sirius se metió un puño en la boca para no reír, al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Potter! – volvió a insistir Lily, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga, disimuladamente. - ¡Di algo, Potter! – pidió con angustia, aunque sus ojos brillaban con burlesca diversión.

James abrió la boca para decir quien sabe qué, pero Lily, con un rápido movimiento, se encontraba rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de James, y sus brazos estaban en el rostro de él. El chico estuvo a punto de caer de la sorpresa, pero la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura, mientras la miraba pasmado.

- ¡No te preocupes, James! ¡Yo te ayudaré! – y unió sus labios con los de él con furia y brusquedad, logrando todo, menos respiración boca a boca. Algunos de los alumnos que salieron de su asombro, comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. Luego de segundos, la pelirroja se separó de él. - ¡Respira! ¡Respira! – chilló con una leve sonrisa, mientras le abría la boca y, ésta vez, le hacía respiración boca a boca, para que después _la situación_, se convirtiera en un apasionado beso. James calló al piso de espaldas, y Lily con él. Sin embargo, no se separaron. Sirius y Liz chocaron sus manos en el aire mientras reían a carcajadas. Toda la clase aplaudió y silbó con más fuerza y entusiasmo aún.

- ¡EVANS! ¡POTTER! – vociferó la profesora, hecha una fiera. - ¡FUERA DE MI SALÓN DE CLASE! ¡YA! ¡Y CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Lily, con desgana, se separó de James, y se puso de pie. James la imitó, pero su cara lucía una estúpida sonrisa, mientras que sus cabellos estaban más despeinados de lo habitual y su uniforme estaba todo despatarrado, al igual que el de Lily.

La pelirroja salió del salón de clase con elegancia, y James la siguió sin salir de su estado de ensoñación.

- ¡Abrase visto! Los jóvenes de hoy están cada vez peor y… - la profesora seguía murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Lily y James la ignoraron.

Ya en el pasillo, Lily no volteó a mirar a James, y estaba siguiendo su camino hacia la sala común, cuando la tomaron del brazo y la arrinconaron contra la pared. Los ojos de James eran abrasadores.

- Dime a qué ha venido toda esa escena. – susurró con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de Lily.

- ¿Escena? – repitió la pelirroja, con fingida inocencia. – No se de que me hablas, James…

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, Lily.

- ¡Oh! – fingió comprender Lily. De repente, su expresión se tornó furiosa. - ¿Te refieres a qué te impedí que disfrutaras de un beso con esa zorra? ¿A qué te salvé de morir asfixiado al quedarte sin respiración al ver el escote que te estaba mostrando "sutilmente" _esa_?

James la miró incrédulo. Luego, su expresión se tornó traviesa y divertida.

- Estás celosa. – afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo, celosa de ti, o peor de esa… chica fácil? – el merodeador asintió sin borrar su sonrisa radiante. - ¡Ja! ¡Estás muy mal, Potter! ¡Peor de lo que pensaba!

- ¿Si? – sonrió James, apoyando sus manos contra la pared en donde estaba apoyada Lily, a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Su rostro se iba acercando cada vez más. – Yo creo que no estoy tan mal. Pero… debo decirte que estás tú en un error.

- ¿Ah, si? – balbuceó Lily, incapaz de decir algo inteligente, teniéndolo tan cerca. - ¿Cuál?

- No me quedé temporalmente hiperventilando por ver a Candy Hudson con…

- Cindy Hutton. – le corrigió Lily, con reproche.

- Como sea. No me quedé sin aire por ella. Tú te ves endemoniadamente sexy enojada, pelirroja. Y eres tú la que me deja hiperventilando. – susurró con voz grave, rozando sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

¡Coincidencia! Ella estaba hiperventilando en ese momento. Esas palabras le habían encantado, sin mencionar que la voz de James era irresistible y a la vez, sumándole el hecho de que lo tenía demasiado cerca.

- Lo siento. – la voz de James la volvió a sacar de su trance. Los ojos chocolates de él quemaban por la intensidad de su mirada. – Sé que no debí meterme con ella, pero… tú te fuiste con Diggory y… me molestó. Gracias por salvarme de Candy. – la pelirroja no se molestó en corregirle, ella simplemente sonreía. - ¿Me perdonas?

Lily fingió pensarlo unos segundos, luego sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

James sonrió ampliamente. Lily lo tomó por detrás de la nuca y lo volvió a besar, esta vez, con menos furia. Es más, en aquella ocasión, fue un beso dulce, lento… como si fuera el primero.

Cuando estaban a punto de profundizar el beso, James se separó apenas de Lily, y habló sobre sus labios.

- ¿Significa esto que me darás una oportunidad?

- Significa que desde ahora nadie tendrá derecho sobre ti.

- ¿Nadie?

- Nadie que no sea yo, claro.

- ¿Desde ahora?

- Desde ahora.

James suspiró. Lily lo miró algo temerosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pelirroja, soy legítimamente tuyo por derecho desde hace siete años.

Lily sonrió radiante.

- Eso me deja más tranquila aún.

Y con una última sonrisa de por medio, sus labios volvieron a unirse, como ocurriría muchísimas veces más.


End file.
